Personal
by loafbread
Summary: "After one contemplated sigh, Bonnibel clicked the "post" button and waited for an answer. Marceline got lost in a dating site, and as she was scrolling, she found an unusual ad. Curiosity got over her and decided to respond to the ad. Not knowing that a pink haired beauty was behind the search for her Mrs. Destiny." [AU-Bubbline]
1. Chapter 1

Bonnibel sighed for the third time, was she really desperate in finding someone? She's not lonely, she has her fair share of friends, but all of them has their own lives now.

Finn just proposed to his girlfriend named Jessica, the redhead immediately said yes because she's been waiting for the blonde's proposal ever since they started dating (at the legal age of 14).

Finn's older brother Jake already has a family along with her Korean best friend Niki. They already had 5 children at the age of 28, now 29. They're now settled at Niki or Lady's place since Finn decided that Jessica will stay at the Treehouse or their old house.

Kaugummi, or "Gumball" as her friends would call the German, or her cousin is already married to Finn's cousin named Fionna and is currently on a two-month honeymoon.

Leaving the pink-haired girl alone and single. She was just too caught-up with her duties and responsibilities at her laboratory that she forgot that she has a personal life, and she only realized how lonely she was at the age of 28. Which is her current age.

She sighed again. Reviewing her ad on the dating site.

_Wanted: Single, F_

_Under 33_

_Must enjoy the night_

_Must enjoy the stars_

_Sought by one Single, F_

_In need of Ms. Destiny_

_Just send photo to address_

After one contemplated sigh, she clicked the "post" button and waited for an answer.

* * *

Marceline isn't the one who you can call "desperate" when it comes to dating, sure she can always gather attention even when she was just walking or passing by. But after a short conversation with her younger brother Marshall Lee, maybe it's a time for a change of pace. And so she got lost in this dating site. She sighed, she's not really into internet dating but as a daredevil herself, why not? As she was scrolling, she found an unusual ad. Curiosity got over her and decided to respond to the ad.

_Reply to Single F_

_My name is Marceline_

_Cellphone Number Here_

_33 and bored_

_Grieving over loss_

_Sorry to be heavy,_

_But heavy is the cost._

Before clicking the button "reply" she hesitated, was she too personal or forward? She shrugged her shoulders as she clicked the button. She then put her hands behind her head and waited for a call or a reply.

* * *

Moments later, Marceline's phone rang.

"Hey, this is Marceline…" she said, unsure of herself, waiting for an answer.

"I… saw your reply…" the caller stuttered, Marceline smirked. _Maybe it's her first time at this kind of thing, looks like I'm not the only one._

"Yeah, you did…" she replied to the caller, Marceline crossed her legs as she can hear a rambling, probably cussing. And it made her smirk widen.

"Thank you so much for your response." Marceline furrowed her eyebrows, at the polite and sweet response. _How can someone sweet and polite like her be at this site?!_

"Yeah, these things can be scary not always what you want." Marceline replied as she can hear a sigh. She smiled; _maybe it's a good thing that I responded._

"Where are you from?" Single F asked Marceline, Marceline shrugged as she answered, "Ooo.. you?"

"the same city, how about a drink?"

"That'd be great, you know Tree Trunks bar and resto?" Marceline asked, her interest of the girl perking up as she found out that they're in the same city.

"Yeah, at noon?"

"Sure, sent me a photo." Marceline said.

"I'll phone you first, I guess…" the other line trailed off, "I hope I see you soon."

After her talk at the caller, Marceline came back to her senses.

SHE WAS NERVOUS.

It was her first online dating, and so she waited for the photo.

* * *

Bonnibel is uncomfortable at this kind of situation, why would she sent a photo of herself to a complete stranger? After a minute or two of arguing to herself, maybe it was fair because the girl named Marceline sent her, her mobile number. She was about to reply when her inbox rang. It was from Marceline.

_I never got your name; I assume you're in between 28 and 33_

_You're voice, it was sweet and kind._

_I hope that you will like me_

_When you see my face, tomorrow_

_Please don't laugh._

_I'm not a film-star beauty_

_Please sent me your photograph_

Bonnibel smiled at the message, she doesn't know why but she felt warmth all over her body. And it may be a foolish thing to do; she sent her, her photograph.

_I sent my photograph, _

_Don't laugh at me._

* * *

_**Next day,**_

For the first time in her life, she was punctual… no, she arrived first between the two, wearing her gray v-neck shirt, black jeans and grey sneakers she sat on the back row of the place, staring at the front door waiting for the pink haired beauty.

She opened her phone, and stared at the picture.

How can someone be beautiful like her be at a dating site? She wouldn't believe until she saw the real "Single F" that sought for "Mrs. Destiny". She sighed, feeling dejected. Someone was just messing with her, good thing she didn't send her photograph. She drinks her coffee and took out her bass and started strumming when the bell rung signaling another customer.

* * *

Bonnibel sat near the bar facing the back seat, as she arrived not later than 1 minute after noon..

She sighed, it has been half an hour since she came in the place, and now she was hesitating to wait or not to. Maybe "Marceline" was just playing with her, tears started to fall from her face… _No, I should wait… maybe she'll be here…_

Two hours finally came and she finished drinking her tea and eating her slice of cake, still no sign of "Marceline". When she was about to stand up, she saw a woman stood up, she stared at her in awe.

She was tall and pale. Her green eyes shimmering, long hair that runs to her knees, red bass on her back as she smiled at the bartender.

The pale lady stared at Bonnibel for a second before going out.

_Maybe she was Marceline?_

_But why would she not approach me?_

She looked at the people inside the area and they're all men, the "Mrs Destiny" that she sought was a woman, she sighed…

The thought of the pale lady being Marceline never left her mind as she got home and sent her a message, probably her last.

She will never take a chance on internet dating, again.

_Note to Mrs. Destiny._

_Why didn't you show up? _

_I waited for two hours, and finally gave up._

_I thought that you saw and approach me_

_But you didn't_

_I thought that I once saw you, but maybe my eyes are fooling me_

_I guess we'll never meet now_

_I guess it's not meant to be._

_Thank for your response._

Bonnibel sighed, feeling dejected she rested on her bed. And cried for hours, for she believed in love, and it failed her, maybe she was just too hopeful or maybe she was just desperate.

* * *

**A/N- **song by Stars called Personal, im planning that this story should be multi-chapter but it'll only depend on how you see or read it so review or rate, thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Liquor Store Blues**

It has been two weeks since the whole ordeal about online dating, but Bonnibel couldn't let go of it, she got stood up by a girl named Marceline.

She sighed, maybe she was just too desperate, but something about this girl makes her want to know her more, though they haven't "formally" met yet. She just can't stop thinking about her, she even tried speed-dating, but all she got was disappointments, from all the men.. and women, all they want is sex, not love.

_**LOVE**_

That's what she needs, so she tries her last chance with this Marceline hoping to meet her for the last time. She twisted the knob and pushed the dusty old door open, the bell chimes signaling another customer.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline was setting up the stage, she performs in the Candy Kingdom every 8 PM, sometimes alone or when her former band mates got together to play some music.

The bar was almost packed; she smiled as she scanned the crowd she saw a flash of pink? She narrowed her eyes to find the beautiful girl from the dating site, her eyes widened at the moment, but were returned to normal when she saw the girl staring at her, and she smirked and winked at the pink girl. She saw her gasped and turned her attention to her drink as she blushed furiously.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." She greeted everyone, completely forgetting her cover.

* * *

x-x-x

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen."

Bonnibel's eyes widened at the voice. _That voice?! It's clearly from her! And—and she—was there when I first came in to the café! She must be- be Marceline!_

Bonnibel immediately turned to the person in stage as the singer prepared her bass and started strumming fast, the tune of _Jet's Are You Gonna Be My Girl._

* * *

_x-x-x_

When Marceline was in a break of singing, she went down from the stage to the bar and ordered a drink for herself, as she tried the gaze from the pink girl.

_How do I get away from her?_

She sat on the stool and ordered her usual drink, "Strawberry Shake, with extra milk, add a shot of vodka." She said, the bartender nodded and in a minute or two, her drink was in front of her, given by the bartender.

"Thanks, Chet."

"Sure thing, buddy." He said, she started playing with her drink when a small frame of hand tapped her shoulder.

"Hey," a woman greeted her, she looked at her and it was the pink girl, Marceline smiled at her, hiding the nervousness.

_Act normal, or should I tell her that I stood her up because I was nervous and I got chickened out?_

"Hello, there." She greeted her back coolly, with a sly smile on her face.

"Don't get me wrong, just tell me the truth." She said, Marceline cocked a brow and nodded. _Well, shit._

"Are you Marceline?"

The raven haired girl nodded.

"Were you the one who responded to my ad?"

_Tell her!_

"Nope." She said, frowning a bit, Bonnibel bit her lip and nodded, "Okay, sorry for disturbing you."

Marceline groaned in frustration as she saw the girl walk back to her table, with her is a purple haired girl, who's been staring at her, trying to look cute. Marceline made a disgusted face; she finished her drink and went back to the stage.

* * *

x-x-x

"What'd she say?" Pen asked the pink haired girl, Bubblegum sighed as she sat down. "She said it's not her."

"Then maybe it is not her." Pen shrugged her shoulders, she's called LSP by most of her friends, she graduated high school and college with Bubblegum, called LSP because she has a long name, and she hates it when someone calls her Pen. Pen is aware of Bubblegum's problems, being her friend since high school, though they only got close after college. She cares for the pink haired girl, Pen is known to be the gossip queen, but she never gossip about her friends, except when you get involved with a fight with her.

"I do think that it is her," Bubblegum said, as she sipped her drink.

"How can you tell?" she asked, as she held her phone and texting at the same time, she's meeting someone in the bar, that's why she came with PB. Her friends call Bubblegum PB because she is the living proof that Princesses exist, from her stinkfully rich family and her father's status as the Country's Richest Man, she was a Princess alright, but never took interest of her father's fortune because she's too busy fiddling with her Science. Princess Bubblegum, or PB for short.

"Her name is Marceline, and they have the same voice!" she exclaimed, LSP sighed as she patted the girl's shoulder.

"You know, you have issues." She said with a serious tone as she opened her phone again, but to no avail. No response from her "textmate".

"I don't have issues, she just left me hangin'!" she nearly shouted, making hand gestures, and with that, LSP noticed that Marceline looked over to them through her shoulders, they had a brief staring contest before Marceline winked at her and LSP averted her eyes back to the pink girl, as she blushed.

"And what's wrong with that? You don't even meet her, yet." She said, years of dating made LSP mature, back when she started dating in high school, she was like a bomb that would explode when someone she likes talked to her. And now, ever since she realized that she doesn't need to be desperate in love, she became mature and calm about this whole love thing.

Bonnibel sighed in defeat as her face landed on the table in frustration; she grabbed her phone and started searching to the contacts.

_As beautiful as me? I'm sure someone would be glad to date me._

And then she remembered something, she grinned.

LSP doesn't like that grin.

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline was afraid and a nervous-wreck when she climbed back at the stage, she noticed that the pink haired girl was grinning at her, she gulped.

_I promise, after this… I'll apologize to her, treat her to a nice coffee and start things over._

She nodded at her thought; she took her bass and stood in front of the microphone.

"Before I sing my final song for tonight, I just wanted to say sorry for a certain someone, I didn't stood you up, I was just nervous and afraid that you wouldn't like me for who I am, I mean for the way that I dress, that is." She smiled, noticing that the grin that's been clearly written on the beautiful pink face faltered, and was replaced with a cute genuine smile.

"And this song is for you." she winked at the girl, feeling confident than ever.

* * *

_x-x-x_

_Be cool, ask her what her hobbies are and that is it._

Marceline started to approach the pink haired girl, as the purple haired girl who was with the pink haired beauty has gone off with another guy.

"Hey." Marceline greeted the girl as she smiled at her, the girl who was facing Marceline from her back looked at the raven haired girl and gave her a sly smile before responding.

"Hello, Marceline."

**And that was it.**

_That's how it started._

Marceline started to fall in love, at first talk? To the girl named Bonnibel Bubblegum.

"Sorry about what happened few days ago and earlier." She apologized as she rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her sheepishly, Bubblegum chuckled as she examined Marceline, and she was wearing a white button up with black khaki pants with suspenders, making the raven haired girl admirable, and with her long thick spiky hair that runs to her waist, green eyes beaming at her.

"It's okay, I was nervous too. Please take a seat." She said politely as she stiffened her pink satiny blouse and with her black skater skirt.

Marceline blushed at the politeness as she settled her drink on the table and put her bass on the side, running a hand through her hair and stared at the beautiful girl in front of her.

_Damn Marceline, you got yourself a jackpot._

"Sorry to ask this," Marceline started to break off the awkwardness between them as she saw Bubblegum stiffened at the sudden talk she was making, she nodded making Marceline to continue.

"What were you doing in a dating site?" she asked, Bubblegum blushed at the sudden question, she hesitated to answer the question, Marceline chuckled, as she ran a hand through her hair, again.

"It's okay if you don't answer me, maybe I'm too—"

"Nah, I was lonely." She said, as she drank a whole glass of vodka with a shot orange.

"Woah, slow down there." Marceline said, brows perking up at her action. She took the bottle of vodka away from her, as she sighed.

"You don't really have to force yourself, I can get to know you more when the right time comes." She smiled at the pink girl, the girl looked at her as her eyes widened.

"There's still more?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Well, if you want to. Why not?" she smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"That'd be great." She said, grinning at her like a child who was given a candy.

"By the way, what's your name?" Marceline asked, tilting her head, she's been talking to her for awhile now, but she wasn't given any chance to ask for her name. She noticed her blushed and it made Marceline's heart beat.

"I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum, call me—"

"Bonnibel, I like that name." Marceline smiled, Bonnibel blushed as she took the bottle but was swatted away by Marceline as she gave her, her milkshake.

"Here's a milkshake, I don't want you to be drunk at our first date." She said playfully with a teasy wink, Bubblegum blushed and could've sworn that her face was like a tomato at the moment.

"Uh.. Thanks." She said as she shyly smiled at the girl in front of her.

_We're sharing drinks!_

"So, Bonnibel Bubblegum, what do you do for fun?" she asked, the question that she's been avoiding all this time, if she'll tell her that she does for fun is Science will be still talking to her?

"I do Science for fun." She said, with a sigh. Marceline looked at her and the silence was deafening, the only voices that she heard was the music from the club and the people chattering, it feels like Marceline is staring into a blank surface, when she's looking at her.

"Yeah, I know I am boring." She sighed, she slouched in her seat, and Marceline came back to her senses. She was just admiring the girl, who would've thought that she got the one with beauty and brains?

"Not that, you're amazing." Marceline smiled as she stood up, took hold of Bonnie's hand and led her out of the café.

"So, did you bring your car?" Marceline asked, Bubblegum shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't bring my car, it's in my house. LSP should be driving me home, but naah." She said, Marceline nodded as she adjusted the guitar case on her back.

"Well then, I shall walk you home." She smiled.

"You don't really have to.." Bubblegum hid her face as she looked down, Marceline smiled at the action.

_This girl's a keeper._

"You know, you're something, Bonnibel." Marceline smiled as they started walking, their fingers intertwined, Marceline's other hand was gripping the strap of the guitar case while Bonnibel's other hand was on her blazer. It was getting cold.

_Winter is coming._

Bonnibel Bubblegum was glad she got into the dating site, and she sure was proud the she hadn't gave up on the Marceline that she met and whom she called at that certain day, though she was still doubting if she could trust Marceline, but something in her says so.

"So, what do you do for a living?" she asked Marceline, Marceline shrugged her shoulders as she answered.

"I work at Candy Kingdom, I teach people on college."

"You're a professor?" Bubblegum asked with enthusiasm, Marceline laughed at the pink girl below her, she was taller than her, shoulder length.

"Yeah, I teach at the OOO U." she said, Bubblegum nodded.

"And what about you?" Marceline asked, now comfortable that Bubblegum's hand was intertwining with hers and her other hand was wrapped on her arms, their bodies now close with each other.

"I own a laboratory, The Ooo Lab." She said, as if it's not a big deal. Marceline's eyes widened as they continued walking. The Ooo Lab, the most famous lab with its researcher, she didn't really know that it was her all along.

"I see, then I'll be seeing you often then." Marceline smiled, Bubblegum looked at her confused.

"You see, my family owns The Nightosphere, and I'll be the respresentative from the company to manage the business deal between Bubblegum, Inc. and of course, knowing that you own Ooo Lab, and your last name is Bubblegum, you must be Keith's daughter." She smiled at her as she pointed at Bubblegum's nose, Bubblegum blushed furiously as she smiled at the sudden interaction.

She's the daughter of the World's Most Famous and Richest Businessman, Hunson Abadeer. Who owns almost all of the establishments, the buildings in the city of Ooo and even the world!

_Thank Glob, I met someone like Marceline!_

"And we're here." Bubblegum stopped at a two-storey duplex house, with a normal gate and with some security cameras.

"Cool place, you live alone?" Marceline asked, Bubblegum smiled as she let Marceline walk her to the gate.

"I live with my brother, Bubba, but he's not here since he's on some-sort of vacation with his fiancée, Fionna." She smiled, sheepishly, "and of course, our family butler, Peppermint."

Marceline nodded, "Is it me, or your family likes sweet names?" she joked, Bonnibel chuckled and smiled at her date.

"The name's Marceline Abadeer." She winked, Bonnibel smiled at the intimacy between the two. Though they just met, she is comfortable with the raven haired girl, she doesn't know why but she's not afraid to give chance to love this time, maybe this time, love will work for her.

"It was nice meeting you, Marceline.." she paused, "and of course, it was a great time spending with you. call me when you arrive home?"

Marceline ruffled the girl's pink hair and smiled, "Yes, of course."

* * *

**A/N- decided to continue this, I just couldn't get enough. :3**


End file.
